Interview with Ted
The following is an interview conducted by LNA's lead reporter, Markus Sicero with Eldest Brother of the Brotherhood of the Three Shields and Senior member of the policical party Free Lodamun,Theodore Teddington. Markus Sicero: Thank you for taking the time to speak with us, general. Theodore Teddington: (chuckles) Oh please drop the 'general,' I haven't been in the military for a long time now. Just "Ted" please or "Brother" if you insist on an honorific, and it's my pleasure to speak with you. MS: Alright Brother, you've managed to shock all of Lodamun seemingly overnight. Why suddenly announce the Brotherhood still existed and why enter into politics, which has never been the most... chivalrous of arenas? TT: I understand, politics certainly isn't something you associate the Brotherhood with. Our whole existance we've placed ourselves above them in order to support the king, but it's a new Lodamun now, a new age, and we grew tired of acting behind the scenes to help the 5 Kingdoms and seeing out efforts dashed. MS: Dashed? How so? TT: Well, ever since King Millar turned the crown over to those republicans, Lodamun has been pulled in hundreds of different directions. We started working behind the scenes for the people of Lodamun because that's what we endevoured to do all along, why else work for the king? But without a tangible direction, monarchal, republican, or hell, anarchal or otherwise, it has been impossible for this country to progress. We've been funding the creation of political parties since Millar abdicated but thus far, none have been influential enough to take the country in a positive direction. I felt it was time we revealed ourselves and tried a more direct approach. MS: So you intend to take over the country, then? TT: (laughs) Oh, no. I'm sorry, I got a little passionate there for a second. I fully intend for us to provide a little direction for the parties already in power, the throne has no interest for me. I am, in fact, sworn to never take it. MS: Let's explore that for a moment, you're sworn to never take the throne? TT: That's right. It is one of the three oaths every Brother must take; and oath of service, an oath of charity, and an oath of poverty. MS: We'll come back to that. This will sound harsh, so bear with me, but how to we even know you're actually the Brotherhood? It is a little far-fetched, we're talking about the equivilant of someone announcing she's the three little pig's grand-daughter and she's claiming property rights for the land her family lost. It has been 400 years since we've seen the Brotherhood in public, how can you appear out of no where? TT: Well I imagine this question was asked as a lead so I would talk about the documents I sent you prior to the interview, right? (chuckles) I think I would have been dismissed as a crackpot had they not checked out, but I can answer that. For starters, there is a comprehensive timeline of all 15 members of the Brotherhood from the time Millar stepped down to the present. There is also a list of our investments dated from 50 years before Millar abdicated until the present that lists the owner's of the individual stocks. You'll notice that these documents were sealed and certified by the banks and investment brokers that handled them. Also, the names on these records lines up with the roster I gave you, including the known Brothers working for Millar at the time. MS: TT: MS: TT: MS: TT: MS: TT: MS: TT: MS: TT: MS: TT: MS: TT: MS: TT: